Blood Thirsty
It all started when I was eleven. There’s a rumor that the school I attended was previously an old colonial hospital. And it is said that in the night there are ghosts wandering around the school. It was 11 A.M., and only a minute was left before the bell would ring for a break. When the bell rang my friend and I played in front of the classroom. But suddenly, we heard a scream coming from the corridor. We ran to the corridor and noticed that the scream was coming from the girl’s bathroom. We quickly opened the bathroom door, and we found a girl there. We asked her what happened. She said that she had seen a ghost in the bathroom. We reported this accident to the principal. But, after we reported it, he became angry and left the room. We decided to follow him. He was going to the office room. There we saw a woman (who was a teacher) and another man wearing a suit. The three talked about something, but we couldn’t hear what they’re talking about because the door was too thick. Then, through a hole, we saw the man in the suit take out a knife and kill both the principal and the teacher. We reported the murder to the police around the school. They followed us into the office room, but when we arrived there, there was only a pool of blood with no remains. The police said they would investigate the case. Later that night, when I was alone in my room, I heard my computer being turned on. I checked it, and the mouse cursor was moving, but no one was controlling the mouse. The cursor opened the website Omegle. I was in a conversation with a random stranger. I still remember the whole conversation crystal clear. Stranger: Hello You: What? You: Who is this? Stranger: I’m watching you right now. You: WTF? Stranger: He is dead now, joining the other spirits You: Who? Stranger: Your friend Stranger: He is dead now, and you’re next You: What did you do to him? Conversation ended. Then, I heard someone trying to get into my room. I looked at the window. The man with the suit is there. He was holding a knife. He tried to stab me in the chest, but I managed to dodge it. I opened a drawer in a table near me, and I found a hammer there. So, I grabbed the hammer and then I tried to hit the guy in the head. The hammer doesn’t hit his head but instead hit his left shoulder. Due to his injury, he fell down to the floor, gave me a chance to attack him. I hit his head a few times until I’m sure that he’s already dead or maybe passed out. I don’t exactly know how I could fight like that. I was still eleven at the time. I called the police. When the police arrived, they took him into the police station. I was also taken to the police station for questioning with my mom. After the whole questioning session, a police man tells me that my friend who witnessed the murder of the principal and the teacher went missing yesterday. Feeling a bit shocked, I decided to return home. Upon returned home, I was greeted by my family. They asked about my conditions and stuff. When I’m in my room, I heard some kind of a faint scream. It was coming from the closet. When I opened it, there was nothing except a creepy doll. I never had that doll before. Then I hear a whisper, “Andy...” I turned around and there he is. My friend's body, upside down. I screamed as loud as I could. My mom and some family members entered my room. They were also shocked, and some of them even passed out. The police once again arrived at my house. They thanked me for uncovering three murder cases. That night, I had a dream. In the dream, I was in a meadow, when a girl with old and colonial clothes came to me and said, “Thank you for freeing us” but then, a bunch of people with old colonial suits appeared and surrounded me. After that, I woke up feeling a bit scared but was also a bit relieved. The day goes just like another normal day but in the evening, I was brought to the police station by two policemen. There, they give me a photograph of the man in the suit, whose name was Sean Marx. And in the photograph, I can see that he had red eyes even though the photo was in black and white. He also had big fangs. He is with someone who I recognized as... Theodore Roosevelt. Then, there’s a scream from one of the cells. After we heard the scream, Sean appears behind me and the cops, with his mouth and teeth full of blood. Category:Monsters